1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to remote monitoring system (RMS) transmitters and, in particular, a RMS transmitter for transmitting digital information over power lines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Digital transmitters are well known in the prior art. However, the format of such transmitters has usually been found to be unacceptable for remote monitoring system transmitters used with the power distribution networks.